Citas!
by tanfer2010
Summary: Llegan unos nuevos chicos a Ridwgey, al igual que Melanie, ellos las invitan a salir, Sam acepta pero Melanie no, a ella le preocupa que Sam salga con ellos, ya que los conoce bien, Freddie la ayuda para impedir esa cita..! que pasara? descubranlo...
1. Chapter 1

**Citas!**

**Capitulo 1. Introducción. **

**Aclaro, la serie no es mía, ni los personajes eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider, solo esta historia.**

**Abreviaturas**: Carly= **C**, Sam= **S**, Melanie =**M**, Freddie= **F**, Spencer= **S **David=** D, **Christopher**= Ch.**

_**Todo comienza en la escuela, Carly y Sam están en sus casilleros.**_

C: Tienes ideas para el programa?

_**La rubia no presta atención a lo que dice su amiga, ya que anda un poco despistada. **_

S: Mmm… lo siento, es que estoy pensando en otra cosa…

C: Que pasa?

S: Mi hermana Melanie regresara y esta vez se quedara aquí a vivir y se cambiara a esta escuela…

C: Oh! Qué bueno!

S: No, no es bueno!

C: De acuerdo como digas…

_**En eso llega Freddie…**_

F: Hola chicas!

C: Hola Freddie!

S: Hola Fredward!

F: Escucharon que hay unos nuevos alumnos?

C: De que hablas?

F: En mi clase de matemáticas llegaron 2 hermanos gemelos, sus nombres son David y Christopher Tecson, oh! Miren, ahí vienen…

D y Ch: Hola Freddie…

F: Hola chicos! Ellas son mis amigas Carly y Sam.

D y Ch: Hola!

C: Hola chicos, mucho gusto!

S: Hola… (lo dice distraída)

D: Espera, no te hemos visto antes? (se lo dice a Sam)

S: No lo creo, al menos que en una convención de carne... .

Ch: Es cierto, de la escuela de dónde venimos, estas en el cuadro de honor, tu nombre es Melanie Puckett.

S: Melanie? Jajaja… No, mi nombre es Sam Puckett, ella ha de ser mi hermana gemela…

D y Ch: También son gemelas?

S: Si (lo dice sin importancia, rodando los ojos) de hecho también se salió de esa escuela y entrara aquí.

Ch: Que bien me llevaba muy bien con ella, y cuando llega?

S: Este fin de semana

D: Bien, será bueno volver a convivir con ella.

Ch: Bueno nos retiramos… mmm… Sam me permites un minuto?

S: Claro…

_**Sam y Christopher caminan unos pasos de donde estaban, Christopher le da a Sam su número de celular, Sam para intentar ser "amable" también le da su número…**_

S: Para que lo quiero?

Ch: Por si quieres hablar un rato…

S: Mmm… Ok…

_**Vuelven con los demás **_

Ch: Ok chicos, ahora si nos vamos…

C: A donde?

D: Con el director…

F: Que hicieron? O, A caso les hicieron algo?

Ch: Oh no! Lo que pasa es que el director nos quiere conocer…

F: Ok, nos vemos luego…

_**Después de la escuela, Carly, Sam y Freddie van a licuados locos, Sam seguía muy despistada.**_

C: Que pasa Sam?

Sam: Que pasa? Que en menos de 48 horas llega Melanie y se quedara a vivir…

F: Y cuál es el problema?

S: Que se QUEDARA! (lo dice alterada)

F: Esta bien, pero no me lastimes!

S: Como sea, me tengo que ir…

C: A donde?

S: A arreglar la alcoba real, en la torre real para recibir a su alteza "Melanie" (lo dice con un tono sarcástico y molesto a la vez).

C: Esta bien te veo mañana en la escuela…

F: Adiós princesa Puckett.

_**Al día siguiente llegaron a la escuela Carly y Freddie y notaron que Sam ya había llegado… **_

C: Oh por Dios, eres tu Sam?

F: No, de seguro es Melanie, Sam siempre llega tarde.

S: Cuida tus palabras Benson…

F: Tenlo por seguro, ella es Sam (se lo dice a Carly)

S: Lo siento Freddie, solo les quería decir se me pueden acompañar a recoger a Melanie hoy en la noche, mamá nos llevara…

C: Claro.

F: Quieres que yo también vaya?

S: Te estoy preguntando, no te estoy obligando, haz lo que quieras. Te digo por lo que se, tu y Melanie se llevan muuuy bien…

F: Por que lo dices?

S: Amm… no lo sé… ah sí, por su beso!

F: Yo no la bese, ella me besó, pero yo tengo mi corazón latiendo por otra persona…

C: Freddie, ya hablamos de eso…

F: Lo sé, pero nunca te mencione Carly…

S: Ahora quien se robo el corazón de Fred el raro?

F: No tienen que saberlo…

C: Esta bien Freddie, pero danos por lo menos una pista…

F: Que tipo de pista?

C: Amm.. no lo sé… esta en esta escuela?

F: Mmm… tal vez…

C: Es destacada?

F: Tal vez no lo sea, pero se que sabra escoger al chico correcto…

S: Como sea, nos vamos?

C: Si, antes de que el maestro nos regañe…

_**Despues de la escuela, fueron a casa de Carly…**_

S: Tengo hambre, revisare si hay jamón…

C: Vamos Freddie no me dirás quien es la chica?

F: Pronto te diré, lo prometo…

C: Bueno, pero, la conozco?

F: Mmm… si! Incluso la conoces antes que yo…

_**Carly pone una cara pensativa, en eso suena el teléfono de Sam…**_

S: Si?

Ch: Sam, es Christopher…

S: Ah! Hola…

Ch: Solo te llamo para preguntarte si aceptarías ir a una cita doble ….

S: Mmm… cuando?

S: No lo sé, dime tu…

S: Espera, quienes son la otra cita?

Ch: David y Melanie

S: Melanie? Ya le preguntaron? Acaso le hablaron por teléfono?

Ch: No, esperábamos que tú la convencieras…

S: Mmm.. está bien, dentro de una horas vamos por ella, le dire a ver que dice…

Ch: De acuerdo, me llamas para ver que paso…

S: Ok, adios…

C: Queen era Sam?

S: Christopher

F: Christopher? Que quería? (lo dice con interés…)

S: Invitarme a una cita doble

C: Cita doble? Quien más ira?

S: David y quieren que le diga a Melanie…

F: Espera, si vas a ir? (lo dice preocupado)

S: Si Fredward, porque? Quieres que cuide a Melanie por ti?

F: Que? No… Entre Melanie y yo no paso nada, un beso no compromete a nadie… además, porque saldrías con ellos, apenas y los conoces…

S: Porque son lindos, pero tranquilízate Freddifer, solo iremos al cine y después a tomar un licuado…

_**Antes de que la rubia siguiera hablando, le llega un mensaje…**_

C: Te llego un mensaje?

S: Si, es mamá, dice que no podrá llevarnos al aeropuerto para ir por Melanie, dice que si Spencer puede llevarnos…

C: Déjame preguntarle, Spenc, puedes venir?

Sp: Si, que pasa?

C: Nos podrías llevar al aeropuerto para recoger a Melanie?

Sp: Ah! Pero por supuesto, a qué horas?

S: Creo que ya, Melanie llega a las 10:00 pm

F: Si, deberíamos irnos, son las 8:45 pm

C: Tienes razón, tardaríamos como 45 minutos en llegar al aeropuerto.

_**Pasaron los 45 minutos, los chicos y Spencer llegaron al aeropuerto.**_

S: Llegamos muy temprano, todavía falta como… mucho…

Iré a ver si venden tocino, quieren?

C: No

Sp: No gracias

F: Voy contigo, comprare un refresco

S: Ok

C: Nos quedaremos aquí, esperando a Melanie

_**Sam y Freddie van por los pasillos buscando algún establecimiento donde vendan tocino…**_

F: Sam, no desconfías de los gemelos Tecson?, digo, apenas los conoces…

S: Yo apenas los conozco, pero Melanie si los conoce, le diré que me cuente como son, pero descuida, estaré bien si eso es lo que te preocupa.

F: Confiare en ti, pero si necesitas algo u ocurre algo, no dudes en llamarme…

S: Claro Fredward, no conocía ese lado tuyo…

F: Mira, aquí venden tocino (señalando un local del aeropuerto)

S: Que bien, pero…

F: Que pasa?

S: No tengo dinero…

F: Sam, como pensaba comprar tocino si no traes dinero?

S: La verdad, pensaba secuestrar el tocino…

F: Hay Sam, no importa, yo lo pago…

S: Eso me gusta, gracias Freddifer…

_**Al Salir de local suena el teléfono de Sam, era Carly**_

S: Que pasa Carls?

C: El avión de Melanie esta aterrizando…

S: Esta bien, vamos para allá

F: Era Carly?

S: Si

F: Que dijo?

S: Que el avión de Melanie esta aterrizando

F: Bueno, pues vamos, hay que correr…

S: No es para tanto, Melanie puede esperar

F: Sam! Es tu hermana

S: Hay esta bien… (lo dice rodando los ojos)

_**Freddie empieza a correr y observa que Sam va caminando con una flojera de mil personas, así que la agarra de la mano y empieza a estirarla tratando de que corra...**_

S: Ok, ya llegamos…

C: Porque se tardaron tanto?

F: Carly no exageres…

C: No exagero, se tardaron como media hora

S: Deja de regañarnos, lo importante es que estamos aquí…

Sp: Miren chicos, van entrando, estén atentos

C: Logran verla?

S: No (lo dice, pero ni si quiera logra buscarla)

F: Oh, miren ahí viene…

M: Chicos…. (Corre a abrazarlos)

C: Melanie hola!

Sp: Pequeñina, bienvenida!

F: Hey Melanie, Bienvenida a Seattle!

S: Hola Mel…

M: Y mama?

S: No vino, esta con un tipo con quien sale

M: El que vende comidas mexicanas?

S: No, ya termino con él, ahora sale con un maestro de universidad

Sp: Ok chicos vamos a una gran cena para darle una bienvenida especial a Melanie!

M: Oh, gracias Spencer, no debes

C: Si, vamos Mel y de ahí las dejaremos en su casa…

M: Esta bien

_**Después de que fueron a cenar fueron a dejar a las hermanas Puckett a su casa.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Citas! **

**Capitulo 2. Conversación de hermanas**

**Aclaro, la serie no es mía, ni los personajes, eso pertenece a Dan Schneider.**

M: Sam me ayudarías a desempacar?

S: Hay tengo flojera

M: Te dare 10 dolares..

S: De repente me sentí con energía

M: Haber Sam, que me cuentas?

S: Amm… Oh! Quisieras ir a una cita doble?

M: Con quien?

S: Los gemelos Tecson

M: Aguarda, hablas de David y Christopher Tecson?

S: Si, cuéntame, como son ellos?

M: Oww, Sam, no deberías salir con ellos…

S: Porque?

M: Ellos son unos cretinos, primero aparentan ser lindos, invitan a las chicas a salir, las "conquistan", son sus novios y al ultimo les rompen el corazón, las hacen sufrir…

S: Que? De que hablas?

M: Mira, se lo que te digo, los conozco desde hace tiempo, incluso a una de mis amigas le hicieron eso…

S: No, estas celosa porque conociéndote a ti, me invitaron a mi

M: No Sam, estas mal

S: Bueno, si no quieres ir no tenias que inventar tanto teatro, solo con un "no" es suficiente, les hablare para decirles que no iras…

M: No estoy inventando, es la verdad!

S: Entonces, no te llevabas bien con ellos?

M: Llevarme bien? Ja! Ni si quiera les hablaba…

S: Enserio? Me dijeron que se llevaban muy bien

M: No les creas, el 75% de lo que dicen son mentiras

S: Yo creo que estas mintiendo para que no salga con ellos

M: Tienes razón en que no quiero que salgas con ellos, pero no estoy mintiendo

S: Como sea, terminemos de desempacar tus cosas para que me pagues y me duerma…

M: Esta bien, si quieres ya duérmete, como quiera te pagare, buenas noches!

_**Paso la noche y al día siguiente…**_

M: Buenos días Sam!

S: Buenos días (lo dice con un tono y una cara medio dormida…)

M: Que haremos hoy?

S: Yo iré con Carly y con Fredward, y tu, no se…

M: Puedo ir contigo?

S: Ya que… Oye, mamá llego anoche?

M: Creo que no, no vi que llegara, y cuando desperté, no la encontré en su cuarto…

S: Bueno, da igual…

M: Como que da igual? Es nuestra mamá, tal ves le pazo algo malo…

S: Es normal, ya te acostumbraras, bueno hay que comer para ir con Carly…

M: Yo estoy lista desde hace mucho, solo te esperaba, no quería molestarte…

S: Tomaste una buena elección…

_**En el departamento de Carly…**_

S: Melanie, deja de tocar, tumbaras la puerta, solo entremos y ya…

M: No Sam, eso no es correcto, aparte esta cerrado …

S: Me prestas un incaible?

M: Claro…

_**Sam logra abrir la puerta forzando la cerradura…**_

M: Sam, pero? Como le hiciste?

S: Es delincuencia básica, ya aprenderás…

**Les gusto? Espero que si, pronto continuare pronto, saludos y dejen reviews! **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Aclaro la serie no es mía, ni los personajes, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider, solo me pertenece esta historia.**_

_**Citas! **_

_**Capitulo 3. Mi alianza con Freddie!**_

_**Carly al oír la conversación de sus amigas gemelas va hacia la puerta para recibirlas.**_

C: Hola, buenos días!

M: Buenos días!

S: Hola! Y Freddifer?

C: Oh por dios! Tú preguntando por Freddie?, llamen a una ambulancia, tenemos una emergencia…

S: No pienses mal, es que Melanie quiere hablar con él

C: A ok, esta en su departamento

M: De acuerdo, iré a hablar con él

_**Melanie sale y va hacia la puerta de Freddie **_

F: Hola Sam (lo dice medio dormido, aunque fueran las 11:00 am)

M: Sam? Soy Melanie

F: Oh! Lo siento (lo dice sonrojado y apenado)

M: No te preocupes, vine porque quisiera hablar contigo

F: Si es por lo que le dije a Sam, perdón pero es la verdad

M: Es respecto a Sam, pero no por lo que le dijiste, en verdad no se lo que le dijiste

F: No importa, que pasa con ella? Le paso algo? Le hicieron algo?

M: Oh no, pero quisiera contarte en otro lugar

F: De acuerdo, solo déjame bañarme y arreglarme

M: Esta bien, te espero aquí en el departamento con Carly y Sam

_**Melanie entra al apartamento**_

C: Hablaste con Freddie?

M: No del todo, pero iremos a hablar a otro lugar

S: Que tanto traes?

M: Nada, solo quiero hablar con él

S: Es tan importante para que no sepamos de que trata?

M: Mmm… algo asi..

S: Esta bien, como quieras

C: Por que no hablan en Licuados Locos? Si quieren pueden sentarse en otra mesa

M: Me parece bien

F: Ya llegue chicas

S: Hola Fredward

C: Hola Freddie, nos vamos?

F: A donde iremos?

M: Licuados Locos, ahí podremos hablar

_**Los 4 salen del departamento y van a Licuados Locos**_

F: Ahora si Melanie, que es lo que quieres hablar conmigo?

M: Sabes que Sam tendrá un cita con los gemelos Tecson?

F: Si! (lo dice un poco triste)

M: Quisiera que me ayudaras a convencer a Sam a que no vaya a esa cita

F: Porque? Si ella se ve tan emocionada

M: Porque conozco a los hermanos Tecson, y no son muy buenos que digamos

F: No son buenos? A que te refieres? (lo dice preocupado)

M: Te lo resumiré, ellos son expertos en romper el corazón a las chicas

F: Esos desgraciados! (lo dice enojado) en que quieres que te ayude?

M: No se, habla con Sam

F: No creo que eso funcione

M: Porque?

F: Deberías saberlo, eres su gemela

M: Pero no lo se, dime

F: Es que ya sabes que no me llevo bien con Sam del todo, me refiero que en varias cosas no concordamos sale una discusión en la cual siempre salgo herido ya sea física o emocionalmente…

_**Antes de seguir hablando la rubia lo interrumpe…**_

M: Que no se llevan bien? De que hablas? Si tu le gustas a Sam

F: Que? No puede ser, ella es Sam Puckett

M:Deja de improvisar Freddie, se que a ti te gusta Sam

F: Que? No! De que hablas? (lo dice nervioso)

M: Por favor, he notado como la miras

F: Oh!, esta bien, no solo me gusta, la quiero mas que como una amiga, es algo tan fuerte, que no había sentido por nadie mas antes, e incluso en mi "enamoramiento" con Carly

M: Lo sabia! Entonces! me ayudaras?

F: Claro, pero hablar no funcionara, tendremos que intentar otra cosa

M: Pero que? Mira déjame pensar y mañana te digo

F: De acuerdo

M: Mejor vayamos con Carly y Sam antes de que empiecen a sospechar

F: Ok, pero le diremos a Carly?

M: Por ahora no!...

**Espero que les haya gustado, perdón por que este tan corto, pero voy por secciones, porfa comenten y gracias por leer (Y) saludos! **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Aclaro que los personajes no son míos, ni tampoco la serie, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneirder, solo me pertenece esta historia**_

_**Citas! Capitulo 4. Revelando la historia de los Tecson**_

_**Los 2 van hacia la mesa donde estan Carly y Sam **_

S: Y de que tanto hablaron?

F: Mmm… cosas, solo que…

M: Le pedía asesoría para una nueva cámara

F: Oh si!, solo eso

C: No se ofendan chicos, pero no es tan importante para que lo hablen en secreto

F: Para nosotros lo es

C: De acuerdo

M: Cambiando de tema, cuando será tu cita con los Tecson?

C: Si Sam, cuando será? Espera, Melanie tu no irás?

M: No

C: Por que?

M: Porque no son muy buenos que digamos

C: A que te refieres?

M: Es algo complicado

S: Melanie dice que son unos rompecorazones

C: No lo creo, ellos se ven tan dulces

S: Verdad que si?

F: Yo creo que Melanie tiene razón chicas

S: Por que lo dices Fredalupe?

F: No lo se, los veo sospechosos

C: Pero si tu nos lo presentaste

F: Si, pero, yo le creo mas a Melanie que a ellos

S: Wow Freddie! defiendes a Melanie como si fuera tu novia

F: Que? No! Ya les dije que me corazón esta reservado para otra persona

_**Antes de seguir, Sam recibe un mensaje de Christopher**_

C: Te llego un mensaje?

S: Si, es de Christopher, quiere que nos veamos para ponernos de acuerdo

F: Ahorita?

S: No Freddie, en el años 2053

F: Esta bien, pero no hacia falta tu sercasmo

S: Como sea, le responderé a Christopher

_**Mientras que Sam le responde a Christopher, Carly, Melanie y Freddie siguen platicando**_

C: Haber cuéntame Melanie, como esta eso de que David y Christopher son unos rompecorazones?

M: Mira Carly, cuando estaba en la escuela allá en California llegaron a mitad de semestre los hermanos gemelos Tecson al principio se veían lindos y lo eran, pero un día invitaron a unas chicas a salir, una de ellas era amiga mía y me dijo que Christopher había sido su "novio", que primero la trataba como una "princesa" y le decía que la quería mucho, y al último termino con ellas porque según ella lo estaba traicionando con otro chico de la escuela lo cual no era cierto, y en verdad él la traicionaba con otra chisa, nombre era Frida, ella sabía supuestamente era noviode mi amiga, pero, él le pidió a Frida que no le dijera…

C: Hay Melanie, creo que estas exagerando

M: Tu también? Es verdad lo que digo

F: Deberías de creerle Carly

C: Por que? Tienes algo que confirme tu teoría?

F: No! (lo dice decepcionado de sí mismo)

S: Mejor vámonos Carls

C: A donde?

_**Antes de que Sam respondiera es interrumpida por su hermana…**_

M: Sam, escuchaste lo que le conté a Carly?

S: Si!

M: Y que dices? Aun sadrás con los gemelos Tecson?

S:Si, pero lo peor de todo es que conociéndote y aun mas, siendo mi hermana, inventes todo esto para no salir con ellos

C: Si Melanie, yo tampoco puedo creerlo

M: Por millonésima vez, no miento chicas

S: Mejor vámonos Carly, antes de que nos "laven el cerebro"

C: De acuerdo

_**Mientras que van saliendo, Freddie le dice por detrás: "Les probaré que lo que dice Melanie es verdad" **_

_Siento por no haber actualizado antes, es que he estado muy ocupada, pronto subiré el próximo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado, saludos y porfa dejen reviews, chau! Arriba iCarly y SEDDIE! _


	5. Chapter 5

_**Aclaro, los personajes no son mios, tampoco la serie, eso es de Dan Schneider, solo me pertenece esta historia.**_

_**Abreviatura extra: Frida= Fra**_

_**Citas! Capitulo 5. **_

_**Cuando Carly y Sam salieron de Licuados Locos, se dirigieron al departamento de Carly**_

C: Por que Melanie dice esas cosas de los gemelos Tecson?

S: No lo se, pero aun no entiendo eso, y si Melanie dice la verdad? Digo, por que me mentiría?

C: Mejor dejemos de hablar de eso, bueno yo digo que lo hace a lo mejor por envidia porque si la conocieron a ella antes, porque no la habían invitado a salir?

S: Ok… bueno, me voy…

C: A donde?

_**Sam solo queira irse porque sentía que Carly tenía sentimientos mal intencionados hacia Melanie pero como no tenía a donde ir mas que a su casa, decidió quedarse un rato mas…**_

S: Pensándolo bien, me quedaré, le hablaré a Christopher para ponernos de acuerdo

_**Sam marca a Christopher…**_

Ch: Quien habla?

S: Soy Sam, te hablo por lo de la cita

Ch: Oh, claro! Pero me dijiste que Melanie no ira, verdad?

S: Sip, no irá…

Ch: Bueno, entonces tendremos que invitar a tora chica para que vaya con David

S: Si quieres le puedo preguntar a Carly

Ch: Gracias, pero no, invitare a otra chica, es una vieja amiga nuestra y nos dijo que en los primeros días que estuviéramos aquí vendría a visitarnos

S: Me parece bien, y como se llama?

Ch: Quisiera que fuera una sorpresa…

S: Esta bien, pero entonces, cuando será la cita?

Ch: Mira, nuestra amiga llega el miércoles, te parece bien el viernes?

S: Por mi esta bien, te veo en la escuela, adiós!

Ch: Adios

_**Fin de la llamada…**_

_**(la siguiente escena se desarrolla con los Tecson)…**_

D: Quien era?

Ch: Sam

D: A, que bien, y que dijo?

Ch: Pregunto por lo de la cita

D: A ok, y cuando es?

Ch: El viernes

D: Espera, Melanie no ira, entonces quien será mi cita?

Ch: Eso lo tengo resuelto

D: Quien es?

Ch: Frida

D: Que? Frida? Por que?

Ch: Porque es muy linda y….

D: Y, que?

Ch: Y me ayudara a darle una sorpresa a Sam

D: Que clase de sorpresa? (lo dice preocupado)

Ch: Frida me ayudara a hacerle una broma …

D: Por que?

Ch: Para vengarme de Melanie, por no querer haber salido conmigo cuando estábamos en la escuela en California

D: Oh Christopher, de nuevo con eso? No cuentes conmigo…

_**David se va, dejando a Christopher solo, pero antes…**_

Ch: Bien, no me ayudes, no te necesito, Frida y yo somos los mejores juntos

_**Mientras tanto en Licuados Locos…**_

M: Me siento mal Freddie, aun contando todo con el mas mínimo detalle, no me creyeron

F: No te preocupes, yo te creo, y hayaremos la forma de probarles que dices la verdad

M: Te lo agradezco Freddie

F: No tienes que agradecerme, lo hacemos por Sam y no voy a permitir que nadie, NADIE, la haga sufrir o la perjudique

M: Sam es tan afortunada de que alguien como tú se preocupe tanto por ella y la quiera mas que asi mismo

F: Gracias

M: Me tengo que ir a casa, mañana ire a la iglesia y terminare de instalarme, asi que te vere en la escuela

F: Si, yo también me ire antes de que mi mama me reporte como desaparecido

M: Ok, adiós, te cuidas, pero antes Freddie, te pido un favor?

F: Claro

M: Si ves a Sam le dices que estaré en la casa

F: Esta bien, si la veo yo le digo, adiós

_**Cada uno se va a su respectiva casa. Antes de llegar a su apartamento, Freddie va con Carly a ver si esta Sam, Spencer lo recibe**_

Sp: Que pasa Fredo?

F: Hola, están Carly y Sam?

Sp: Si, están en el estudio, pasa

F: Oh, no! Solo le puedes decir a Sam que Melanie se fue para su casa, que alla la espera

Sp: Si Freddie, yo le digo

_**Pasaron los días y llego el miércoles, día en que llegaría Frida. Los chicos ya habían salido de la escuela, Carly, Sam, Freddie y Melanie fueron al departamento de Carly, pero antes Freddie tenia que conseguir una pluma espia a "la tienda tecnológica" , cuando iba ya de regreso al departamento, se fue caminando por el parque, ahí vió a Christopher con una chica, esta era delgada, de una estatura media (asi como Sam respecto a su estatura), blanca, con cabello café claro y ojos color miel, la cual Freddie no conocía, pero se le hacía sospechosa, asi que se acercó a ellos sin que lo vieran y prendió su pluma espía que graba audio y video hasta 24 horas y empezó a grabar…**_

Ch: Y que tal tu viaje?

Fra: Bien, pero vine hasta acá para hacer lo que mas me gusta "bromas"

Ch: Si, lo se, eres una experta en eso

Fra: Y para quien será la broma?

Ch: Es para una chica, con la cual David y yo saldremos, su nombre es Sam Puckett es la hermana gemela de Melanie Puckett la que también estaba en la escuela en California

Fra: A si, la recuerdo, y que tienes en mente?

Ch: Como ya te dije, David y yo tendremos una cita con ella, también la tendríamos con Melanie, pero no acepto, asi que tu seras la cita de David

Fra: Me gusta, que mas?

Ch: La cita será en el cine y después a Licuados Locos, entocnes es ahí donde será la broma

Fra: Pero, que clase de broma?

Ch: No lo se, una donde quede en ridículo, que hasta a su hermana le de vergüenza

Fra: Tengo varias ideas en mente, pero en Licuados Locos has suficiente espacio y gente?

Ch: No tanto, entonces cambiamos el lugar de la cita?

Fra: Si, el cine esta en el centro comercial?

Ch: Si, hay locales para comer y todo eso, así que hay mucha gente

Fra: Excelente, esto es lo que haremos…

_**Freddie al oír todo esto, se fue corriendo al departamento de Carly, lo mejor es que tenia evidencia y con eso impediría que Sam fuera a esa cita**_

F: Chicas, Sam! (llego gritando y agitado al departamento)

M: Que pasa Freddie?

F: Necesito ver a Sam, es urgente

C: Ella no esta, fue a ver a Christopher porque le dijo que había cambio de planes

F: No puede ser, llegué tarde

M: Tarde para que?

F: Ven Melanie, tengo que enseñarte algo

C: Puedo ir?

F: Como quieras, pero aun asi no me creerías

C: De que hablas?

_**Antes de seguir hablando Freddie la ignora dejándola con la palabra en la boca, mientras lleva a Melanie a su apartamento, pero a él no le importaba nada, solo lo que le pudiera pasar a Sam**_

M: Que pasa Freddie?

F: Ella esta en Seattle

M: Quien esta en Seattle?

F: Esa chica a quien mencionaste…

M: Quien? Mi amiga?

F: Que? No a ella no la conozco, a la otra chica, amm… la tal Frida

M: Que? No puede ser, como sabes que es ella?

F: Es que venia por el parque con mi pluma espía…

_**Es interrumpido por Melanie…**_

M: Pluma espía?

F: Es algo confuso, el punto es que oí y grabe cuando ella y Christopher planeaban una broma para Sam

M: Que? No si yo lo impido…

_**Les gusto? Espero que si, perdón por no haber tanto seddie, pero en el próximo capitulo si lo habrá y lo probable que sea el ultimo de esta historia, bueno los dejo, saludos, dejen reviews, chau! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Aclaro, la serie ni los personajes son mios, eso es propiedad de Dan Sncheneider, solo me pertence esta historia**_

_**Citas! **_

_**Capitulo 6. Una cita inesperada.**_

_**Llegó el día de la cita, viernes por la noche.**_

_**Sam estaba con Carly en su apartamento para que la ayudara a vestirse mas femenina ya que estaba "emocionada" por la cita, aunque se sentía un poco insegura por todo lo que le había dicho Melanie, aunque verdad o no ella lo haría solo con un propósito:**__** ¡darle celos a Freddie! **_

_**Ya que noto que desde que le dijo a él y a Carly que tendría esa cita el se preocupo más de lo normal por ella y se interesaba por lo que le pudiera pasar.**_

C: Sal de ahí Sam, te ves muy bien

S: No lo sé Carly, mejor me pongo lo que suelo usar

C: No Sam, hoy es un día especial, así que sal de ahí para terminarlo de arreglarte porque se te hará tarde

S: Esta bien

_**Sam lucia muy linda, así como cuando salió con Pete, pero aun mejor que ese día, en eso entra Freddie. **_

C: Hey Carly, vine a actualizar la pagi… wow! Sam, te ves hermosa, como toda una princesa

S: Gracias Freddie

_**P.O.V. Freddie**_

_**Freddie? Acaso ya se dio cuenta de que la quiero? Bueno, lo digo porque nunca me dice así, a excepción de que…**_

_**Acaso Melanie tenía razón? Le gusto a Sam? No lo creo, entonces porque sale con los Tecson? Como sea, espero que suceda un milagro **_

_**Fin de P.O.V. **_

C: Que dijiste que ibas a hacer Freddie?

F: Emm… que? (lo dice perdido en Sam)

S: Dijiste que ibas a actualizar la página

F: Que? A, si, eso iba hacer, su bi re ahora, Sam, enserio te ves muy bien

C: Deja de tira baba Freddie, mejor sube (lo dice un poco celosa)

F: Que? Oh, claro, pero antes, Sam, sabes donde esta Melanie?

_**Sam se siente mal por dentro al oír que Freddie pregunte por Melanie **_

S: No lo sé, no la veo desde la escuela, pero porque no la llamas?

F: Buena idea

S: Para que no se te pierda, ponle un localizador GPS

F: Que?

S: Ja, es broma, mejor sube, esa página no se actualizara sola

_**Sam le da una sonrisa a Freddie y él se la devuelve **_

F: Bueno me voy, diviértete en tu cita

S: Si claro

_**Cuando Freddie llegó al estudio llama a Melanie**_

M: Quién habla?

F: Melanie, soy Freddie, donde estás?

M: Aquí en el cine, apenas iba a llamarte

F: Ok, ya di "la excusa" ahora que sigue?

M: Y Carly?  
F: Abajo, arreglando a Sam

M: No donde está ahora, si no donde estará durante la cita

F: Oh, era a cenar con Spencer

M: Excelente, en cuanto ellas se vayan te vienes, pero por otro camino, sin que te vean

F: Esta bien, te veo allá, te llamare antes de ir

M: Te veo al rato

_Fin de la llamada _

_**En el primer piso **_

S: Bueno, me voy Christopher y David me deben estar esperando

C: Esta bien, yo me iré ya a cenar, Spencer me esta esperando

S: Ya nos vamos (lo grita para que Freddie oiga)

F: Ok, se cuidan

_**5 minutos después Freddie llama a Melanie**_

F: Melanie es Freddie, Carly y Sam ya se fueron

M: Ok, vente lo más rápido posible

F: Los Tecson ya llegaron?

M: No, pero Frida si…

F: De acuerdo, voy para allá

M: Espera

F: Que pasa?

M: Tienes minicámaras o pequeños micrófonos que nos ayuden a escuchar lo que estén diciendo?

F: Claro, las llevo para allá, te veo en 10 minutos

M: Esta bien, te estaré esperando aquí, en la banca que esta enfrente detrás de la entrada, detrás de los arbustos

_**Fin de la llamada**_

_**Ya en el cine…**_

_**P. O. V. Sam**_

_**Donde estarán Christopher y David? Debería de llamarlos, oh, ahí vienen **_

_**Fin de P. O. V. **_

S: Hola!

Ch & D: Hola!

Ch: Sam, esta es nuestra amiga Frida

D: Si, "nuestra amiga" (se lo dice así mismo rodando los ojos)

S: Hola!

Fra: Que tal, mucho gusto

_**Mientras en la banca, detrás del arbusto…**_

F: Lo siento, me demoré un poco

M: Me di cuenta, trajiste los micrófonos?

F: Claro, mira, ponte estos audífonos, te ayudaran a escuchar todo lo que hablen

M: Amm, Freddie, esto es un Perapod

F: Si, pero también es un receptor de audio, esto nos ayudara

M: Ok, estante atento, haber que es lo que dicen

_**Y en la "cita" de Sam…**_

Ch: Bueno, iré por los boletos, Frida, me acompañas?

Fra: Claro

D: Esta bien, Sam y yo iremos a la dulcería por la palomitas _(esta preocupado porque sabe que Christopher y Frida traman una broma para Sam, pero no sabe que es y en donde, asi que no puede ayudarla)_

S: Ok, pero como como Christopher es mi cita y David la de Frida, no se supone que cada uno debería estar con quien corresponde?

D: Si, eso es tan cierto (lo dice remarcándolo pero sobre todo se lo dirige a Christopher)

Ch: Si, pero ve con David, no tardaremos (lo dice un poco nervioso)

S: Bueno, entremos David, para ir a la dulcería

_**Después de que Sam y Christopher entraran…**_

Ch: Hablaste con tus amigos, los que traerán las plumas?

Fra: Claro, están por llegar, ellos estarán comiendo mientras vemos la película y cuando Sam este a punto de salir les daré la señal, nos favorece mucho que la puerta sea de vidrio transaparente

Ch: Esta bien, no puedo esperar

_**Fin de la conversación**_

_**Mientras con Melanie y Freddie**_

F: No lo puedo creer, tanto es su deseo de vengarse de ti haciendo sufrir a Sam?

M: Pues ya oíste Freddie, solo queda esperar, antes de que acabe entraremos y esperaremos detrás del arbusto que esta a lado de la puerta

F: Esta bien, esperamos

_**Cuando termino la película…**_

F: Oh, mira ahí vienen, y los aliados de Frida ya pusieron la cubeta arriba de la puerta

_**Los 2 gemelos, Sam y Frida estaban a tan solo unos metros de salir, Sam iba a salir primero, ella estaba a punto de salir, la cubeta estaba a punto de inclinarse, a punto de derramar la miel sobre Sam y en ese momento…**_

F: Saaaaaaaam cuidadooooooo!

_**Corrió el joven castaño gritando a la vez, este aventó a Sam hacia un lado haciendo que Frida tropezara y se abriera la puerta, cayéndole toda la miel, Christopher tratando de ayudarla la empujó y a él también le cayó miel, los 2 aliados de Frida arrojaron las plumas tan rápido como salieron, pero no se dieron cuanta de que eran Christopher y Frida. Después de que eso sucedió Melanie salió detrás del arbusto, David como Sam y Freddie se sorprendieron por todo lo que ocurrió. Sam más que sorprendida estaba enojada por lo que le querían hacer. Los 4 (Sam y Freddie, Melanie y David) salieron por la otra puerta de vidrio a ver que es lo que le paso a Frida y a Christopher**_

S: Que pasa aquí?

F: Que Christopher y Frida te querían hacer una broma solo para vengarse de Melanie

M: Si, y por eso esta Frida aquí, ella en la escuela en California era reportada siempre por hacer bromas

S: No puedo creer que me quisieran hacer esto (se lo dice a David ya que Christopher estaba en el suelo con miel y plumas)

D: Yo tampoco, pero te juro que no tuve nada que ver en esto

S: Y como puede creerte?

F: Tiene razón Sam, yo escuché cuando Christopher y Frida planeaban todo, el no colaboró

M: Te dije Sam que tuvieras cuidado, aunque pensé que los malos eran los 2 y no solo Christopher

D: Pues ya viste, nunca hay que juzgar a una persona por su apariencia o por lo que dicen de ella

Ch: Ayúdenos a levantarnos!

M: Pídele a Frida que te ayude, hay que pena, no puede

D: Hay Christopher, me da vergüenza ser tu hermano, y peor, tu gemelo y no porque este cubierto de miel y plumas, si no porque nunca se les hace nada a las mujeres y eso que hiciste o mas bien quisiste hacer te convierte en un cobarde poco hombre. Bueno chicos, me voy, Freddie, señoritas, con permiso

F: Adelante

M: Por lo que resta, nosotros también nos vamos

S: Adios!

_**Les gusto? Espero que si, perdón por tardar tanto en subirlo es que no tenia el capitulo completo, y cuando lo tenia no tenia tiempo de subirlo pero aquí se los dejo, saludos, cuídense y dejen reviews porfa! Pronto subiré el otro, chau! **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Aclaro, los personajes ni la serie son míos, eso es propiedad de Dan Schneider. Solo me pertenece esta historia. **_

_**Citas! Capitulo 7. Capitulo Final, Cita Seddie! **_

_**Los 3 (Melanie, Sam y Freddie) se van a Licuados Locos dejando a Christopher y Frida en el suelo**_

_**En Licuados Locos…**_

S: Gracias chicos, ahora se que tenían razón

M: No te preocupes Sam para eso están las hermanas…

F: …Y los amigos (lo dice sonriendo)

S: Porque lo hicieron? Si siempre fui mala con los 2

M: Bueno yo por ser tu hermana y por no dejar que Christopher se saliera con la suya

S: Ok, eso lo entiendo, pero tú Freddie?

F: Am… (se pone nervioso)

M: Díselo Freddie

S: Decirme que?

M: Mejor me voy, te espero en casa

F: Claro, con cuidado, yo al rato la llevo

M: Ok, no la lleves tan tarde

_**Melanie sale de Licuados Locos dejando a Sam y Freddie solos ya que era de noche y no había nadie mas, a excepción de T-Bo **_

S: Bueno, ahora estamos solos, que es lo que me ibas a decir?

F: Es algo difícil, te lo diré, pero espera, quede en enviar un mensaje

S: Esta bien

_**Freddie escribe un mensaje que dice: **_

_Estoy enamorado de ti, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado _

_Atte: Freddie_

_**Y se lo envía a Sam. **_

_**Sam lo recibe y lo lee…**_

S: Ahora espera, recibí un mensaje

F: Y de quien es? Que dice?

S: El número dice desconocido, y dice:

"_Estoy enamorado de ti, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado" Atte: Freddie_

Es enserio?

F: Claro, espero que ahora no me rompas el brazo (lo dice sonrojado y un poco asustado a la vez, mientras baja la cabeza)

S: Claro que no, la verdad es que, amm… yo también te quiero

_**Freddie levanta la cabeza con una sonrisa en su rostro **_

F: Y por que no me lo dijiste?

S: Porque no estaba segura de cómo reaccionarias, y aparte no sabia como hacerlo y de si sentías lo mismo

F: Y porque saliste con los Tecson?

S: Para darte celos

F: Funciono

S: Quisiera agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mi

F: Necesitarías toda la fortuna del mundo Princesa Puckett (lo dice jugando )

Mientras que Freddie hablaba, Sam se iba cambiando de lugar hasta quedar junto a Freddie

S: Bueno no puedo darte toda la fortuna del mundo, solo esto…

_**Sam se acerco y empezó a besar a Freddie, él se sorprendió y le correspondió. El beso duro aproximadamente 16 segundos, el doble que su primer beso**_

F: Wow, eso fue …

S: Bonito, especial, increíble, nunca decepcionas Benson, probaste que sabes algo mas aparte de todo lo técnico

F: Gracias, pero me preguntaba…

S: Que pasa?

F: Saldrías conmigo? Quisieras ser mi novia?

S: Un beso no compromete a nadie Freddie…

F: A, ok, lo comprendo (lo dice triste)

S: Pero este caso es diferente, si Freddie, acepto salir contigo y ser tu novia

_**A Freddie se le dibuja una gran sonrisa en el rostro**_

F: En este momento soy la persona mas feliz y afortunada del mundo

S: Yo también. Pero quiero que sepas que nuestra relación será igual, yo seguiré siéndola misma Sam y tu el mismo Freddie, pero ahora seré un poco menos dura en los golpes que te dare.

F: Por mi esta bien, sería aburrido que no me molestaras, ahora soy todo tuyo

S: Así es Freddie, mío y de nadie más (lo dice con una sonrisa y un tono de "yo gané" )

F: Hey, te digo una cosa?

S: Que pasa?

F: Todo lo que sucedió fueron las mas locas y divertidas…

S&F : Citas!

S: Pero esta es mi favorita y nunca la olvidaré…

_**Les gusto? Espero que si, este capitulo fue corto, perdón por eso, pero ahora estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic llamado: "Pase lo que pase, te seguiré queriendo" apenas lo estoy empezando, pero espero no tardarme mucho en hacerlo y en subirlo (=P bueno me despido, cuídense, saludos dejan reviews, chau!**_


End file.
